


Sail

by writingradionoises



Category: Homestuck, Piratestuck - Fandom
Genre: Death, Drinking, Eridan "I always knew I was gay" Ampora, F/F, F/M, Feferi don't need no man, Forbidden Love, Love Triangle, M/M, Meenah and Cronus hate each other, Meulin and Kurloz are orcals, Piratestuck, She needs a woman God dammit, Slavery, Sollux "I Washed up on shore" Captor, a little violence, gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingradionoises/pseuds/writingradionoises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the younger brother of the captain of your ship, Seashore. The smell of salt and alcohol was very familiar to you. It's the day that a mustard blood washes up onto your ship from your enemies side, Hellbound. Something aboutthis mustard blood makes you heart beat fast and mercy the Hellbound, but Cronus won't be too happy to hear about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sail

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521791) by [Balabim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balabim/pseuds/Balabim). 



[ _This is how I show my love **x I made it in my mind because.**_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tgIqecROs5M)

* * *

 

The smell of salt fills your senses are you gaze out onto the dark, clashing waves towards your ship. It's dark and your only light is the lit candles downstairs, but you won't let that distract you. You continue to get buckets of water out of the ship as you sail on, your crew members joining you in your task. Lined up beside you are Rose Lalonde, Gamzee Makara, Vriska Sekert, Porrim Maryam, Jane Crocker, Karkat Vantas, Kankri Vantas, and Rufioh Nitram. The water flows in and out, and you have a feeling this is doing no good.

From above, you hear Nepeta scream, "Man down! Get him out of the furricking water or I'll have mewr necks!" Nepeta always tends to be extremely violent during a storm, as if it were to reflect her mood. All in all, she is the sweetest badass you'll ever meet. Equius throws down a rope for the body in the water, then pulling it up with his great strength. Porrim quickly drops her bucket and runs to the cold, passed out, body of a landweller. You roll your eyes, of course a landweller is the one to almost drown themselves. You won't say it aloud, though, seeing that there are many landwellers on board.

When the storm dies down, you help Porrim carry the body below deck for her to heal it. You stick your tongue out at the disgusting yellow spewing from the man's mouth. You have a feeling this man is from the Hellbound, Cronus' enemy. You leave Porrim after that and go to find Karkat, an also disgusting mutant blood. He's one of the few you can tolerate. He was lucky enough to be saved by Seashore's crew, or else he would've been culled. So you've heard, at least. You have a feeling he'd prefer being culled, though, than being a slave for Cronus. He's loud and snaps at everything that moves, but in bad situations, manages to be calm and comforting. You find him passed out on deck, his black tee shirt soaked in water. Next to him is Kankri, who is leaning against a pole and watching the waves quietly in his slightly damp red tee shirt. You sigh a bit in distress, then picking the sleeping mutant up and carrying him below deck. You try and do this as much as possible, but often not able to. When Karkat snaps at people like Nepeta or Cronus, he gets tied to pole and has to stay there all day. Sometimes without food or water. Nepeta tries her best to not rat him out, seeing that she likes him. It's often people like Rufioh or Vriska that do so. You feel bad for him because of this, and promised him that one day you'll get him out of slavery. When you're captain. When Cronus is dead. Hopefully that will be soon. You decide that for now, you'll sleep. 

 

"Land sighting! About 20 minutes until we reach land!" Vriska calls from the nest as Cronus curses under his breath. You wake up slowly to hear the sound of cursing and a knife against a rope. You get up slowly and put on your cape, then walking over to the next door where you set Karkat to sleep. He throws the dagger down to the ground and sighs, placing both hands on his forehead as they are tied together. You fix your glasses and walk over to help him, picking up the dagger and cutting straight through the ropes.

"From last night?" You ask as Karkat rubs at his bruised and scarred wrists.

He nods, "Yeah . . ."

"Let's get to deck before Cro sends someone to check on us. W-we both know-w w-we don't w-want that," you stutter. He nods in agreement as you make your way up to the deck, Karkat following behind you. Rose is ordering Kankri to clean up the deck while taking a shot of whiskey as Karkat goes to join him. Rose's outfit consists of a white crop top and a rugged purple skirt, along with some beat up brown boots. Her hair is cut short into a bob and the top held back with a faded purple bandana. You hear the skittering steps of Latula running towards you, probably to give you news.

"Yo, Eri! Gotta tell you something!"

You were right. You turned around to face the woman, who wore a ripped of teal shirt and a short red skirt, along with some red tinted glasses.

"And w-what w-would that be?" You ask as she elaborates.

"To start with, it turns out we'll be hitting shore at the same time and place as the Hellbound! Second, the guy we had radically saved from drowning yesterday turned out to be a mustard blooded Hellbound boy by the name of Sollux Captor. He's Mituna's younger brother!"

You were right, once again.

"Figured. Since us and the Hellbound are the only ships that set sail anymore, there's no w-where else he could'we come from."

She nods, "Agreed. We're gonna return him to his ship as soon as we hit shore."

You nod in return, "Alright."

 

* * *

 

[ _Blame it on my ADD baby **x This is how an angel dies.**_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tgIqecROs5M)

 

* * *

 

 

When you hit land with your crew, Cronus told you and Karkat to keep a watch on the ship overnight, since the Hellbound was always known to steal from other ships. You don't mind, but you feel Karkat's mood drop down to his stomach as Cronus mentions you tying him up to make sure he won't leave. He knows very well you won't do that, though. You told Karkat to bring Sollux out from below deck for when Hellbound arrived. In which it did, shortly after. All the crew on your ship had left to explore the land or just drink. When you saw the familiar symbol of a fuchsia Pisces, you noticed Sollux aggressively waving towards a girl who looked like the captain of the ship, Meenah. Her hair was long and wavy, and her horns were identical to Meenah's. She wore a black tank top with a Pisces symbol on it in fuchsia, along with a green and blue skirt. Karkat seemed to recognize her, as he hid behind you. You looked to Karkat an gave a sympathetic look.

"Alright, Kar, w-we're going to take Sollux ower there. Unfortunately, neither of us w-want to take chances w-with gettin' yelled at by the captain, so . . ." 

He tilts his head in confusion, "So we fucking what?"

You nervous look to the side and take out a pair of silver cuffs, "Hawe you practically glued to me."

Karkat sighs but complies, having you cuff one of his wrists and then cuffing the other to yourself as you take Sollux's hand and lead him out of the ship. His hand is unusually warm to your cold skin, which almost makes your face heat up in a royal purple. Your cape flows behind you in the sea breeze as you approach the ship and call out. Within a few minutes, the girl you saw earlier comes rushing down to the deck, along with a boy who's eyes were covered by his hair, and a girl with tangled long hair. The girl with tangled hair hugged Sollux tight.

"Sol! You scared us so bad!"

Sollux struggled to breath and pushed her the girl off.

"I know, I know, Aradia. Where'th Tuna?" He lisped.

The boy with his hair in his face waved his hand in the air, "I'm right here!!"

Sollux smiled and hugged the boy who was presumably "Tuna." The girl Sollux was waving to gave a big smile towards you.

"Shello! My name is Feferi, I'm Meenah's little sister. What aboat you?" Her voice was sweet as was her smile and your heart was threatening to burst out of your chest. Karkat rolled his eyes and responded for you while you looked away and struggled to get your emotions intact.

"His name is Eridan, he's Cronus' little brother," Karkat's voice in contrast with Feferi's was almost the same, surprisingly, just a tad bit lower. Feferi nods his response before looking down at the cuffs around you and Karkat's wrists.

"Oh glub . . . You got caught, didn't you?" Feferi gave a sympathetic look.

"Yeah . . . I did. It's fine, though, don't worry about it. Eridan is a friend of mine, not my master," The mutant sighs and looks away. And it's sad that you know exactly what he means. You look over to Karkat then Feferi.

"so, how-w do you guys know-w each other?" You ask, trying to bring the mood up. You want to try and impress Feferi, she's pretty and would make a good wife, even though she's the sister of the captain of Hellbound. When you become captain, you intend to try and merge the two crews together, anyway.

Feferi perks up at the sound of your voice, "Oh! Whale, I originally saved Karcrab here from being culled. I managed to step in and . . . Whale, 12 year old me decided to take 12 year old him as my slave. He was more of a frond than a slave, though. Eventually, when I was aboat to join the Hellbound's crew members, I set him free to run. I told him to go join a boat's crew as fast as possible. I hoped he would end up in the Hellbound, and he did for a bit, before Seashore attacked us and . . . And . . ." She struggled to spit the words out as Karkat decided to join in.

"And I was captured by Cronus himself. Feferi tried to defend me, since I was stuck in cuffs and unable to fight back myself," he laughed a bit, "She about impaled him and then Dirk pushed her trident away from Cronus and forced her to impale Tavros' already broken legs."

"Because of this I'm swore enemies with Cronus Ampora! I swear to the glubbing Condense I will be the one to kill him!" She called, crossing her heart with her fingers as Karkat smiled towards her.

Your friendliness dropped to the bottom of your stomach, "O . . . Oh . . . I didn't know-w any of this . . ." You looked down and bit your lip. There's another thing you're going to fix.

"I don't blame ya'. If anythin', I'm w-willin' to help out w-with that. Cronus does a lot of wrong doin's . . . And fucks a lot of people's liwes up. If you ewer need help or info, consider me on your side."

You didn't just say that because she's a pretty lady, no, you don't want Cronus in your way anymore. If you don't get Karkat off of Seashore, you know what will happen with Cronus. The same for Kankri. The ship's teamwork is going under. You look over to Sollux, who's holding Aradia's hand and talking to both her and Tuna. You have a strange feeling about him. You have a feeling that he's going to help you and Feferi, somehow.

 

* * *

 

 

[_I blame it on my own supply **x**_ **_Blame it on my A.D.D. baby_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tgIqecROs5M)

 

* * *

 

 

Your name is Eridan Ampora. And you are certain of two things. One, being that you need to get Karkat away from Seashore, now. Two, being that your crew members are practically stalking you, as if they know what you said. You are almost afraid of them now. Today is the day you get Karkat out of here. You had Feferi sned one of her crew members over to Seashore at 3 A.M. exact to haul Karkat off of Seashore and to Hellbound for him to hide until Seashore sets off again. Feferi said to look for a blonde, red-eyed human and then set up the scene to look like you were drinking and passed out. You set up purposely cut ropes by the mast and then searched until the familiar color of red rushes past you in the darkness. In front of you stood a tall, bleach blonde, male with red eyes. He wore a torn up white short sleeve with red sleeves and black legging, completed with gray combat boots. In his hand was a sword for protecting himself. You skittered down the stairs and woke up Karkat, rushing over to the human and mouthing to Karkat to stay safe. He nodded and mouthed a "thank you" back to you as the mutant and human ran off into the night. You go down below deck and take out a bottle of sleeping pills and whiskey. You drink some of the whiskey from the bottle and then drop it onto the floor, making it shatter and spill everywhere. With the sleeping pills, you took one and then laid down on the ground next to the shattered glass. _Night, sweet prince._

"Eridan Ampora!" You heard scream at you. You jerked awake and looked up at the blurry image of Cronus Ampora, behind him standing Nepeta with her arms crossed. She mouthed a "thank you" to you, though continued to look aggressive and angry.

"Huh . . . . ? W-what happened . . .?" You ask, half awake.

"Karkat escape from us last night! I thought I put ya' on guard duty, w-v-hat happened to that?!"

You point to the shattered glass on the floor, "Must'a passed out . . ."

Cronus sighs and Nepeta helps you up, then ditching you to go up on deck. You think . . . You might of done something right for once.


End file.
